Pares cojos
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Dos es desastre. Uno es perfección. Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que no se reconozcan son míos. El resto del universo es de la señora J.K._

* * *

**Primera generación**

_Sueños en verde_

* * *

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Voldemort llegó a preguntarse por lo sencillo que era. Allá en el orfanato los niños le evitaban sin más, pero ahí, en el colegio, casi no le costaba esfuerzo alguno pasar desapercibido como una presencia agradable. Era tan fácil que no sabía bien si atribuirlo a su habilidad o a la estupidez generalizada. Tal vez fuera un poco de ambos.

El muchacho está tan feliz mientras le paga al recepcionista, registrándolos como padre e hijo. El hombre cuya forma ha tomado es alto, delgado y más bien pálido. Esa es prácticamente la única cosa que tienen en común. Le tomó un mes realizar la poción, una prueba a la que recién ahora le veía la utilidad. Él siempre buscaba desafíos que superar con su caldero, a pesar de que ya era uno de los mejores en la clase. No importaba el efecto que tuviera el resultado, mientras fuera complicado conseguirlo. Era ahí donde empezaba y terminaba toda su ambición. El hecho de que en esa ocasión Tom se lo hubiera sugerido carecía de importancia. Tom era un buen amigo y no dejaba de apoyarlo para mejorarse a sí mismo.

La ciudad no es de ninguno de los dos. Nada más un punto perdido que encontraron en un mapa. El motel... es un mal necesario. La habitación resulta ser casi un lujo comparada con su habitación en el orfanato. Esto le hace enojar, fruncir el ceño con un desprecio que el otro no mira, del cual ni siquiera se percata mientras se deshace de las prendas grandes para su verdadera figura. Cuando sale del baño vuelve a ser el mismo muchacho que conoció en su primer día.

Ver a tantos magos reunidos en el gran castillo le causó una mezcla de fascinación y molestia. Por un lado todos ellos eran la prueba viviente de que no era único en el mundo. Habiendo devorado ansiosamente los libros que hablaban de la historia de ese sitio, sabía que nunca fue único, pero tenerlo frente a sus ojos era más impresionante.

Había otros como él, miles, millones, una comunidad entera. Por el otro lado, se preguntó cuántos de ellos habían adquirido el control que había alcanzado. Cuántos de ellos podían realizar cosas sin mover un dedo y qué tendrían para enseñarle. Antes de la selección entabló conversación con aquel niño, quien afirmaba que sus padres habían estado en Slytherin y esperaban recibir noticias de que él también. Por entonces no tenía idea de lo que significaba pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Sólo le interesó saber de alguien que siempre hubiera sabido que su destino era aprender magia. No esperaba acabar comiendo a su lado ni compartir habitación.

De todos modos no podía negar que era útil. Supo por sus conversaciones, con el tiempo, varias costumbres de las familias mágicas. Se aprendió sus frases, las fechas y los significados. Lo que los libros no le decían, el niño se lo explicaba. De una manera inevitable, necesaria, mientras adquiría más conocimientos y se apropiaba de ese nuevo universo que era suyo por derecho, el niño se convirtió en su amigo más cercano. O lo más cerca a un amigo que creía prudente.

Cuando sale tiene gotas de agua cayéndole por el cabello. Él estaba acariciando el anillo de los Gaunt, pensativo. La mochila que se trajo yace al lado de sus pies. Trae pocas cosas. Muchas menos que el otro.

—¿Quieres entrar, My Lord?

Voldemort parecía ser muy largo, así que quedaba ese otro epíteto. Le sonrió abiertamente mientras se acostaba en la cama, mirándolo de cabeza.

—Estoy bien así.

Él se encoge de hombros y toma asiento en la otra cama. Está justo en la posición correcta para notar que evita su mirada. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es el respeto que tienen otros. Vuelve a parecerle el mismo patético tonto que se le "declaró" en la Sala Común, a la luz de la chimenea, cuando todos ya estaban dormidos y acaban de hacer los deberes. Apenas si prestó atención a una sola palabra que dijo entonces. Se lo veía venir. La admiración en sus ojos era demasiado abierta, muy poca orgullosa en comparación a la de los demás. Lo tranquilizó, por supuesto. No olvidaba los favores que le había hecho a través de los años. Era su amigo, no podía dejarlo así.

Fue su idea la escapada. El motel la suya. La noche, de ambos.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta, irguiéndose.

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza. Había mencionado algo sobre que deseaba confesárselo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez de ahí que nunca le vio con novia y se sienta fuera de lugar en esas circunstancias. Lord Voldemort tampoco estuvo en una situación así, pero sí sabe qué voz emplear para llevar las cosas por donde quiere. Lo sabe por instinto y porque siete años de convivencia escolar no pueden pasar en vano.

—Está bien si te sientes algo nervioso —le dijo—. Yo también lo estoy.

—¿En serio?

Se le ríe en su cara.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué creías? Es natural que así sea ya que ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes.

—Es verdad pero... —Suspiro—. Lo lamento.

—Está bien —vuelve a decir, sentándose frente a él—. Lo deseo tanto como tú. Confía en mí —le abre los brazos—. Ven aquí.

El muchacho todavía vacila un poco, pero acaba yendo hacia él. Lord Voldemort deja que lo bese a placer. Deja que lo toque por donde quiere, primero inseguro y luego con más confianza. Deja que le quite cada parte de su vestimenta. Su piel está cubierta de delgados vellos y huele a esa colonia que no se le ocurre abandonar desde quinto año. No lo hace del todo mal, pero a Voldemort tampoco le importa. Le fascina lo rápido que jadea cuando mete la mano en su ropa interior. Lo pronto que le sube la fiebre y lo que pesa tenerlo encima.

—¿Tú no prefieres...? —pregunta el muchacho.

—Sigue —insiste, empujándolo contra sí—. Recuerdas el hechizo que te escribí, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

La mano se estira a la varita. Hace dos semanas cumplió los 17 y por mucho que la agite no recibirán ninguna lechuza. Apunta hacia abajo, donde sus intimidades se unen, murmurando una sola palabra que no llega a oírse. Voldemort no sabe qué cara pone al sentir ese algo viscoso y frío en un sitio en el que nunca esperó percibirlo. Al muchacho le alarma. Se detiene.

—¿Lo hice bien?

Como si estuvieran en clases de Pociones, otra vez. Voldemort le agarra el rostro y le devuelve su beso.

—Perfecto —afirma.

Le sostiene la prueba de su lujuria, empalándose a sí mismo. No es nada a lo que había imaginado. Ninguno de los chistes verdes, anécdotas imaginativas o conversaciones de sus compañeros podría haberle dado una idea cabal de lo que sería. Se toca su propia carne mientras da cuenta de los movimientos del otro. El hechizo debe ser útil porque pronto deja de ser molesto. Se vuelve placentero y en algún momento le acompaña en sus jadeos. Esas olas de calor, el peso en sus piernas, la sensación de plenitud son todo lo que se ha estado perdiendo. Pero aun así no es suficiente. No puede entender que se le dedique tanto tiempo y muchos jóvenes lleguen a obsesionarse. Existían sensaciones más intensas que ni siquiera comprenderían.

Lo abraza contra sí, siente su sien empapada contra su mejilla. Así se asegura que no note su mano buscar la varita que no le pertenece. La joya de los Gaunt reluce contra la luz del techo. Es el momento ideal. Ese estrujamiento en su interior apenas es un preludio del estallido. El muchacho vuelve a buscar su boca. Se la da. Voldemort le escucha gemir muy alto y profundo. Es otra cosa extraña la que percibe abajo, llenándolo. De pronto parece un saco demasiado pesado que amenaza con asfixiarlo.

—My Lord...

Le apunta la nuca.

—Avada kedavra.

La luz verde parece estallar contra su cabeza. Voldemort apenas ve el brillo alrededor de sus cabellos revueltos, como una especie de aureola oscura. Los ojos no llegan a abrirse en sorpresa antes de apagarse. Su cuerpo le aplasta. Lo aparta con impaciencia. Vuelve a sentarse y lo mira mientras se escucha jadear. No es tan diferente a como lucía antes. Incluso el hecho de que la boca esté un poco abierta, dejando ver los dientes frontales, corresponde a la imagen que ofrece al dormir. Y sin embargo, es imposible confundirse.

Rebusca entre sus pertenencias hasta sacar el gastado diario que llevaba desde hacía años. Lo pone al lado de lo que queda del muchacho y pronuncia el hechizo. Duele, duele mucho más que lo que le hizo sentir, y otro con menos fuerza de voluntad ya estaría gritando. Él no. Aprieta los dientes y resopla mientras realiza los movimientos precisos. Encuentra el hueco recién abierto en su interior y lo fuerza a alargarse, tironea con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se rompe por el otro lado. Casi puede oír ese desgarro. Lo que queda es la misma esencia de lo que ha dejado atrás, reducida, pero igual. La fusión con el diario es de lejos más sencilla. Para finalizar, el hechizo para sellarlo.

Cuando acaba siente que la cabeza le palpita como si alguien estuviera inflando y desinflando un sapo dentro de su cráneo. Debe recostarse contra la cabecera y dejar que pasen los minutos, permitir que su cuerpo asimile el hecho. No tarda en sentirse mejor. Agotado, exhausto y algo mareado, pero increíblemente satisfecho. Lo ha conseguido. Puede hacerlo. Tenía sus dudas pero... al final lo logró.

Comienza a reírse. No puede evitarlo. La alegría se le mezcla con la incredulidad en un caldero burbujeante. ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que no lo conseguiría? ¡Qué tonto había sido permitiéndose pensarlo! ¿No era el heredero del mismo Salazar Slytherin? ¿No había sacado al basilisco, demostrando que la leyenda era cierta? No existían límites para él. Ahora lo tenía claro.

Todavía necesita unos segundos más antes de hallarse en condiciones de pensar de forma práctica. Tenía que vestir de nuevo al muchacho, eliminar cualquier rastro de su presencia y regresar al orfanato. La poción de sueño que mezcló en la botella favorita de la encargada no duraría por siempre. Cuando se levanta por fin de la cama, listo para cambiarse, nota una zona fría sobre una de sus piernas y baja la vista. ¿En qué momento se había corrido? No tiene idea y al poco rato deja de interesarle. Realiza lo que hace falta tal cual lo tenía planeado. Carga con la pesada mochila del muchacho al hombro. Le mueve los dedos, todavía blandos, para que se cierren en torno a su varita. Ya no la necesita para modificar la memoria del recepcionista. Le contempla una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Adiós, Tom.

Siempre fue una graciosa coincidencia que compartieran el mismo nombre.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda generación**

_Lunáticos_

* * *

Ella era especial. Lo supo desde el inicio. Siempre curiosa como un conejo, sin dejar de mantener los ojos y los oídos abiertos al mundo más allá de los ojos. Lo que más recordaría de ella eran sus ojos, la manera en que se le quedaba viendo al exponer una de sus teorías y luego se entusiasmaba tratando de concebir nuevas ideas. No estaban de acuerdo en cada ocasión (lo natural), pero incluso sus discusiones eran estimulantes. Veía sus mentes como dos calderos burbujeantes en constante movimiento. La curiosidad, su llama.

Quizá por eso tardó tanto tiempo para entender lo que ella deseaba. Nunca se vio como los otros chicos. De serlo a lo mejor habría sabido reconocer las señales. El por qué su grupo de amigas lanzaban risitas cuando la llamaba aparte. Creyó que sólo encontraban divertido su cabello. No llegó a enterarse de nada hasta que sólo quedaron ellos en la biblioteca y de pronto se encontró con que su mejor amiga le estaba besando. Fue en frente de la sección de criaturas mágicas, investigando sobre algo que creían eran pelos de gigante suramericano. Al final incluso él olvidó aclarar esa duda. Y en cambio le surgieron un montón de preguntas nuevas.

Las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo. Las veía en otras parejas, pero simplemente no les encontraba. Le parecían exageradas, infantiles e innecesarias. Es decir, ¿no debería ser suficiente con estar juntos? Sabía que a él no le hacía falta nada más, pero eso no quitaba que a veces le preocupaba que ella esperara otras cosas.

Tal vez otros chicos se emocionarían por tener una especie de cita a la luz de la luna en la Torre de Astronomía. Por eso ella le había pedido que cenara ligero, para comer el sobrante de un pastel de cumpleaños. Esa ligera sensación de incomodidad, como si estuviera faltando a algo que se supone debería hacer y pronto se lo reprocharían.

—¿Sientes algo? —le preguntó ella, mirando el cielo—. Mamá decía que antes creían que la luna llena tenía influencia sobre las personas. Las volvía locas. De ahí nace la expresión "lunáticos." Cuando vine aquí creí que se referían a los hombres lobo o algo así.

No pudo aguantarse la risa. Las creencias muggles que oía respecto a la magia siempre se le hacían demasiado graciosas. En el fondo sentía algo de lástima. Después de todo sólo eran personas tratando de encontrar explicaciones a lo que no podían entender.

—No tiene nada que ver. Lo que pasa es que los magos antiguos creían que la luna aumentaba sus poderes. ¿Has visto que en algunas pociones sólo se pueden recoger en luna llena? Eso es porque la luna tiene su propia energía que sólo entonces pasa a los magos. Algunos eran más sensibles a ella que otros y toda esa energía los hacía demasiado temerarios. Se volvían "locos" por el poder.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea.

Asintió, casi solemne.

—Me lo dijo mi abuelo.

Y la palabra del abuelo era ley.

De pronto ella se levantó del suelo, donde estaban sentados, para acercarse a la cornisa. Sintió un absurdo, incoherente y repentino deseo de pedirle que se apartara. Se extrañó. ¿Eso lo sentían los novios? Ella le hacía gestos de que se aproximara y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia abajo, a los invernaderos.

—Perdí uno de mis pendientes en la clase de Herbología de hoy. ¿Crees que si lo convoco desde aquí me llegará?

—No veo por qué no.

Ella tuvo una vacilación momentánea antes de levantar su varita.

—¡Accio pendiente!

Por un largo momento la noche permaneció exactamente luego. De pronto oyeron el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose y el brillo metálico de un proyectil dirigido a ellos. La joven extendió la mano, atrapando a la luz en pleno vuelo. La sonrisa en su rostro no tenía precio.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy pésima para ese hechizo!

Él incluso aplaudió, entusiasmado.

—¡Maravilloso, fantástico! Sin duda tú habrías sido una estupenda lunática —Ella le miró, una ceja arqueada. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su torpeza—. Bueno, quiero decir, porque tú obviamente puedes recibir la influencia de la luna. Habrías sido muy venerada en los tiempos antiguos.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó ella, y sin esperar respuesta, agregó:— ¿Quieres ver una coincidencia graciosa?

Abrió el puño. Xenophilius se acercó y vio una luna plateada. En una de las puntas parecía tener un par de cuernos pequeños.

—Se rompió la argolla —comentó ella, frunciendo los labios—. Debió ser al darse contra las ventanas —Se la dejó en su mano—.Toma, te lo regalo.

—¿Segura?

—¿No lo recuerdas, cierto?

Se mostró desconcertado. No tenía idea de qué le hablaba. La sonrisa de ella creció un poco más.

—Hoy cumplimos un mes de salir juntos. ¿En serio no lo sabías?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía que tenía que seguir la cuenta de los días —expresó, confundido, y la miró con pena—. Lo lamento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Yo puedo recordártelo.

Acarició la luna en silencio por un rato. Luego, súbitamente inspirado, levantó su varita.

—¡Accio regalo!

Nada sucedió. Ambos esperaron alrededor de un minuto antes de asumir la ineficacia. Xenophilius suspiró, decepcionado, mirando su instrumento.

—Creo que no sirvo como lunático —Ella se cubrió la boca para sofocar una carcajada—. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Lo besó por toda respuesta, sonriente.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera generación**

_Triángulo perfecto_

* * *

¿A quién se le ocurrió primero? ¿Quién soltó las palabras necesarias y las hizo meter en sus mentes, quitándoles cualquier aire extraño y haciéndolo deseable? Theo ya no tenía idea. En esas tardes de ocio en las cuales no hay deberes pendientes ni nada especial que esperar, se le daba por pensar que a lo mejor era una de esas cosas que se acaban dando naturalmente sencillamente porque sí. Incluso se lo veía venir.

Él siempre estaba en medio. Cuando ellos dos se ponían a discutir por alguna cuestión que en el fondo sólo era una lucha de egos, él quedaba, como por arte de magia, en el papel de equilibrante en esa balanza hasta que regresaban a la normalidad. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de su plena consciencia de este hecho, nunca le importó demasiado. Esperar que alguno de los dos se deshiciera en disculpas habría sido digno del mayor ingenuo. De hecho, jamás escuchó tales palabras. Sencillamente se volvían a sentar juntos en la mesa un día cualquiera, como si ya lo olvidaran todo.

Primero fueron ellos dos solos. Lo descubrió una semana antes de que lo incluyeran. Fue lo menos raro de su vida sentir piel contra piel. Compartían habitación y baño después de todo. Oportunidades para verse sin nada tuvieron de sobra. No se sintió incómodo, forzado o siquiera exigente, como creía. A veces se quedaba en la cama de uno de ellos sencillamente porque le daba pereza recorrer los veinte pasos hasta su lecho. Otras él los dejaba juntos. Una sola vez intentaron permanecer los tres unidos en un colchón. Estar así de apretados les disuadió de hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, durante un largo tiempo, por el entusiasmo novedoso, su cama quedó sin que nadie la usara.

Nada cambió afuera. Tal vez sólo se había completado con lo de adentro. Draco besaba como reclamando derechos de nacimiento. Lo hacía caprichosamente, a placer, y no dejaba que sintiera o se concentrara en otra cosa hasta que estaba satisfecho. Blaise lo hacía a profundidad, lento, tomándose su tiempo para asegurarse de que la impresión le durara incluso al soltarlo. Sus dos colonias combinadas le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza de tal modo que sentir una sin la otra parecía algo a medio hacer, una sensación de ausencia irremediable. Las manos eran muchas y muy pocas al mismo tiempo cada vez.

Y él en medio. Siempre en medio, dividido y unido entre los dos. Sin escapatoria por ningún lado ni deseo de que lo haya. Lo único que ese par podía compartir tranquilamente, en paz, sabedores todo de que a cada cual le llegaría su turno.

* * *

_ ¿Comentarios?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta generación**

_Una pena_

* * *

Los domingos en casa de la abuela Andrómeda eran uno de sus momentos favoritos de la semana. Desde hacía tres domingos atrás, también lo eran de él. Llevaban saliendo cinco meses antes de decidirse a presentarlo. Al final de esa tarde Teddy que cualquier temor que podría haber reservado para la ocasión era infundado. Nadie más que la abuela para hacer sentir cómodo a un muggle en medio de una familia de brujos.

Mudarse a un barrio muggle apenas consiguió el dinero por su trabajo en El Profeta fue una decisión que casi todos entendieron. Al menos hasta que decidió inscribirse en unos cursos de diseño gráfico de su misma calle. Incluso la tía Hermione dijo que podía encontrar algún otro en la comunidad mágica. El abuelo Arthur era el único que mostraba un real interés en sus progresos, pero lo hacía de tal modo que lo hacía ver como algo de otro mundo. Como si tuviera que ser sorprendente que los muggles pudieran hacer algo sin magia. Al principio lo tomó por comprensión. Luego, cuando ya se acostumbró a sus modos hasta el punto que se le hizo rutinario, lo encontró muy incómodo. Prefería evitar hablarle a seguir respondiendo sus constantes preguntas.

Lo conoció en el edificio adonde asistía. Le tuvo que decir que de donde venía no había cosas eléctricas para explicar que no conocía el uso de un televisor o celular. Después él le confesaría que pensaba que era de un pueblo amish. No le creyó la verdad detrás de su cabello azul al principio. Sólo cuando hizo flotar su sofá a un movimiento de varita pareció comenzar a aceptarlo. Parecía que su boca nunca iba a cerrarse. Le entregó sus viejos libros de historia, respondió todas sus dudas. Y por último le pidió arreglar su lavadora.

No sabía de aquel registro al que tenía que llevarlo a firmar en el Ministerio, comprometiéndose a no revelar el secreto y a ser desmemorizado en caso de que rompieran su relación. Él lo aceptó todo mientras sentía en su interior algo muy parecido a la vergüenza, como si le pidiera un compromiso demasiado grande muy pronto. Tía Hemione le explicó que, en efecto, se había precipitado. Por lo general los brujos esperaban dos o tres años antes de revelarle la verdad a sus parejas. Ya cinco meses de fingir le parecían demasiado. La idea de andar así un año entero le hacía volar la cabeza.

—El muchacho sabe volar —comentó Andrómeda, arqueando una ceja.

Teddy sonrió, sin querer mencionar que él no lo dejó en paz hasta que le permitió aprender Quidditch después de enseñarle su vieja escoba. Extrañamente, se mostró apto desde el inicio. Una vez le perdió el miedo a estrellarse contra el suelo resultó ser un excelente cazador.

—Le encanta —le dijo—. A veces lamento habérselo dicho. Ahora lo ves feliz, pero luego va a andar quejándose de que no les enseñaron a volar en la escuela.

—Es bueno —admitió la anciana—. Es una lástima.

—¿Por qué?

La vieja bruja le miró.

—¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

Teddy bajó la vista. No, no hacía falta.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
